Danny's Sohn
by Kirsten-B
Summary: 20 Jahre danach - Danny trifft Evelyn und findet seine Wurzeln.... nicht fertig!
1. Kapitel 1

**Disclaimer:  
**  
Die Charaktere von ‚Pearl Harbor' gehören mir nicht und ich mache durch ihre Verwendung auch keinen Profit.  
  
**Auhtors Note:**  
  
Die Geschichte ist noch nicht fertig. Über Tipps, Anmerkungen und Anregungen würde ich mich freuen.

* * *

**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 1  
  
"Komm schon, Danny. Wenn Du jetzt trödelst, nutzt Dir das auch nichts. Du schiebst das Unausweichliche nur hinaus."  
  
Evelyn sah ihn missbilligend an. Danny verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte ja recht. Aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er richtiggehend Schiss hatte, ihrem Vater vorgestellt zu werden. Einmal hatte er eine Erfahrung mit einem liebenden Vater gemacht, dem er nicht gefallen hatte. Dieser Abend, an dem er sich von seiner besten Seite gezeigt und wirklich alles richtig gemacht hatte, war gleichzeitig auch der erniedrigendste seines jungen Lebens gewesen.  
  
Ihr Vater war Farmer gewesen und suchte für seine einzige Tochter auch einen Farmer, der seine Ranch übernehmen konnte. Nur Danny hatte nicht vor Farmer zu werden. In seiner Familie lag einfach keine Begabung dafür, Korn zu säen und zu ernten. Oder irgendetwas anderes.  
  
Fliegen war etwas, dass in seiner Ahnenreihe verankert war. Bereits sein Großvater hatte ein Flugzeug besessen und damit die Felder der umliegenden Bauern mit Ungeziefervernichtungsmittel besprüht. Auch sein Vater hatte sich damit niedergelassen, aber nicht bevor er eine verdienstvolle Laufbahn bei der Navy beendet hatte.  
  
Aber Danny wollte noch weiter hinaus. Er wollte Flugzeuge bauen und nicht nur fliegen. Also war er an die Universität von Boston, das MIT gegangen und hatte sich als Flugzeugingenieur eingeschrieben. Sein Vater, selbst immer noch eine begeisterter Pilot, hatte ihm jegliche Unterstützung zugesagt und war unendlich stolz auf ihn...  
  
Aber was Evelyns Vater dazu sagen würde, daran wagte er nicht zu denken. Flugzeugbau war in der heutigen Zeit zwar schon eine anerkannte aber nicht unbedingt akzeptierte Profession. Nur die wirklich besten bekamen Jobs bei den großen Flugzeugwerften. Und wenn er nicht der Beste würde, wäre er vielleicht niemals in der Lage, eine Familie zu ernähren –  
  
Danny wischte die trüben Gedanken beiseite. Evelyn hatte recht. Er schob das Unvermeidliche nur hinaus. Zur Not konnte er ja immer noch als Pilot zur Navy gehen. Das war immerhin ein hochgeschätzte Stellung...  
  
Evelyn lächelte ob seines missmutigen Gesichtsausdruckes. Er zwang sich zu einem Lächeln und straffte sich. Die Vorraussetzungen waren gut, er hatte immer noch hervorragende Tischmanieren und er war nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Irgendwann musste es doch auch mal einen Vater geben, der das anerkannte.  
  
Tbc 


	2. Kapitel 2

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 2  
  
Evelyn musterte Danny kritisch. Er sah wirklich sehr gut aus. Sein Körper war durchtrainiert und schlank. Der helle Anzug betonte ihn ebenso wie seine dunklen Haare und Augen. Er wirkte sehr jung, aber sein wacher Verstand war in dem warmen braun seiner Augen zu erkennen. Sein Haar fiel ihm in die Augen und von Zeit zu Zeit pustete er die Strähnen weg. Und wenn er lächelte wurden ihr die Knie weich.  
  
Vom ersten Moment an hatte sie ihn anziehend gefunden. Dass sie ihn wirklich angesprochen hatte, war eher eine Wette unter Freundinnen gewesen. Aber dann hatte sie erkannt, dass es ihr keinen Spaß machte, Danny zu veräppeln, weil er so aufrichtig, freundlich und auf seine Art ein wenig naiv war. Vermutlich hätte er den erniedrigenden Todesstoß gar nicht kommen sehen...  
  
Auf jeden Fall hatte sie ihre Meinung über ihn revidieren müssen. Er war nicht der Bauerntölpel vom Land, sondern ein junger Mann mit Träumen und der festen Entschlossenheit, diese auch zu verwirklichen. Er faszinierte sie. Und so hatte sie ihren Freundinnen erklärt, es würde keinen Streich geben, weil sie den "Neuen" wirklich möge.  
  
Ihre Freundinnen hatten das nur widerwillig akzeptiert, aber das änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass Danny jetzt eine Heidenangst hatte ihrem Vater gegenüberzutreten.  
  
"Mein Vater ist ein ausgeglichener und fairer Mensch, Danny. Er wird Dich erst kennenlernen wollen, bevor er Dir den Kopf abreißt..."  
  
Es war als Scherz gedacht, aber Danny wurde bleich. Er musste wirklich schlechte Erfahrungen mit Vätern gemacht haben.  
  
"War nur ein Scherz. Also, komm schon!"  
  
Danny holte tief Atem und folgte ihr dann die Treppe zur Haustür hinauf.  
  
Tbc 


	3. Kapitel 3

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 3  
  
Daniel war nervös. Heute brachte Evelyn zu ersten Mal einen Verehrer mit nach Hause und er wollte einen bestmöglichen Eindruck hinterlassen. Auf keinen Fall wollte er sie blamieren, daher versuchte er sich zu erinnern, was er in seiner Jugend am Verhalten seiner Eltern peinlich gefunden hatte. Eigentlich alles, gestand er sich ein.  
  
Unruhig zupfte er an der Krawatte herum. Angelina hatte ihm seinen besten Anzug herausgelegt und ihm sanft bedeutet, sich endlich anzuziehen. Er hatte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln geschenkt, bevor sie entschwebt war, um am Essen den letzten Schliff anzubringen. Sie war eine exzellente Köchin und Daniel wünschte plötzlich er hätte ein annähernd ähnliches Talent wenn es darum ging ein Gespräch anzufangen.  
  
Er hoffte es würde den jungen Mann nicht abschrecken, dass Evelyn nicht seine leibliche Tochter war. Leider Gottes hatten sie damit schon schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht, denn auch in einer Stadt, wie Boston war Klatsch eine beliebte Beschäftigung.  
  
Kurz nach Evelyns Geburt hatte es niederträchtige Gerüchte über ihre Herkunft gegeben. Nicht wenige Leute hatten behauptet, sie wäre doch seine Tochter, weil sie seine Farben geerbt hatte. Ihr leiblicher Vater war so blond gewesen, wie die Sonne hell. Und ihre Mutter auch.  
  
Wie dem auch sei, Daniel wusste, dass er nicht der Vater sein konnte. Und Angelina hatte ihm erklärt, dass ihr verstorbener erster Mann der Vater sei. Daniel hatte ihre Aussage niemals angezweifelt und würde es auch in Zukunft nicht tun. Schließlich waren auch seine Eltern beide blond gewesen.  
  
Auf dem Weg ins Esszimmer blieb er noch einmal vor dem Spiegel stehen und musterte seine Erscheinung. In dem Anzug fand er sich alt. Seine bevorzugte Kleidung neben der Uniform der United States Army waren immer noch Jeans und die altbewährte Pilotenjacke. Aber der Mann im Spiegel kam ihm ohnehin fremd vor. Was war aus seinen Träumen geworden? Rafe und er hatten große Pläne gehabt. Rafe...  
  
Danny sah den Mann im Spiegel den Kopf schütteln über seine Klage. Vorsichtig tastete er über die Narbe an seiner Kehle, die er zurückbehalten hatte, als seine Staffel im von Japanern besetzten China runtergegangen war. Das war eine andere Zeit gewesen, eine andere Welt. Er hatte noch andere Narben, die seinen jugendlichen Enthusiasmus bezeugten.  
  
Aber die Narben auf seiner Seele kannte nur Angelina, die ihn nach dem verheerenden Absturz gesundgepflegt hatte. Er hatte damals nicht damit gerechnet, die Augen jemals wieder zu öffnen. Manchmal hörte er im Traum immer noch Rafes verzweifeltes Betteln, er möge durchhalten.  
  
Daniel war damals gestorben. Für die Welt. Aber er selbst hatte einen harten Kampf um sein Leben ausgefochten, den er letztendlich gewonnen hatte. Er würde dem chinesischen Soldaten, der seine Lebenszeichen entdeckt hatte ewig dankbar sein.  
  
Allerdings lag die Bürde, dass seine Freunde und Familie nun annahmen, dass er tot war, immer noch schwer auf seinen Schultern. Der chinesische Soldat hatte ihn nämlich nicht ins amerikanische Lazarett gebracht, sondern zu seiner Familie. Später erst hatte man ihn zur amerikanischen Botschaft gebracht, wo er die verwitwete und hochschwangere Angelina getroffen hatte.  
  
Der für Daniel bestimmte Sarg war mit einer unidentifizierten männlichen Leiche gefüllt worden, die an seiner Statt in Amerika beigesetzt worden war...  
  
"Daniel, gehst Du zur Tür?"  
  
Kopfschüttelnd verabschiedete Daniel sich von seinem Spiegelbild. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. Alles was jetzt zählte war Evelyn und ihr Freund. Der hoffentlich am späteren Abend auch noch ihr Freund sein würde.  
  
"Ja, Angel."  
  
Tbc 


	4. Kapitel 4

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 4  
  
Danny stand angespannt wie ein Flitzebogen vor der Haustür. Evelyn hatte geläutet und nun warteten sie, dass irgendjemand die Tür öffnen würde. Sie brauchten nicht lange warten. Die Tür schwang auf und ein dunkler Schopf schob sich in einer Höhe von etwa einem Meter durch den Türspalt. Große dunkle Augen musterten Danny kritisch, der sich bemühte freundlich zu lächeln. Evelyn stupste ihn in die Seite.  
  
"Du siehst aus, als hättest Du etwas falsches gegessen..."  
  
Zischte sie. Daniel hörte auf zu Lächeln und sah nun ebenfalls den kleinen Jungen an, der vor ihm stand.  
  
"Bist Du Evies Freund?"  
  
Fragte er mit piepsiger Stimme, ohne jedoch die Tür freizugeben. Danny nickte zustimmend.  
  
"Ja, Deine Eltern haben mich zum Dinner eingeladen. Denkst Du, Du könntest uns hereinlassen?"  
  
Evelyn lachte leise. Der kleine Josh war misstrauisch, wie immer. Sanft strich sie ihm über den dunklen Haarschopf, als sich die Tür öffnete. Danny hatte einen Moment in seiner Wachsamkeit nachgelassen, aber als er jetzt die Gestalt eines Erwachsenen erkannte, spannte er sich wieder an.  
  
"Entschuldigt bitte. Ich war noch oben. Kommt doch rein."  
  
Evie schob Danny vor.  
  
"Dad, das ist Daniel. Danny, das ist mein Dad."  
  
Daniel reichte Danny die Hand. Danny zögerte einen Moment, war ihm doch soeben das Türschild aufgefallen. Walker, stand da. Nicht Miller.  
  
Daniel sah sich um.  
  
"Was ist? Stimmt etwas nicht, Danny?"  
  
Danny schüttelte den Kopf und erinnerte sich daran, dass er einen guten Eindruck machen wollte. Also schlug er ein.  
  
"Freut mich sehr, sie kennenzulernen, Mr. Walker."  
  
Daniel sah, dass der junge Mann soeben den Namensunterschied bemerkt hatte. Allerdings sah er nicht abgestoßen, sondern eher verwirrt aus.  
  
"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu wundern, Danny. Ich bin Evelyns Stiefvater. Ihr leiblicher Vater starb bereits vor ihrer Geburt."  
  
Als er bemerkte, dass sein Gast immer noch auf der Veranda stand, trat er abrupt einen Schritt zurück.  
  
"Wo sind nur meine Manieren. Kommen Sie rein. Ich denke meine Frau wird gleich mit dem Essen aufwarten. Sie hat sich heute besondere Mühe gegeben.  
  
Danny grinste. Essen war immer gut, ein unverfängliches Thema.  
  
"Meine Mom kocht auch sehr gerne. Sie sagt, wir essen wie die Scheunendrescher..."  
  
Innerlich schlug sich Danny die Hand vor die Stirn. Er würde sie für Bauern halten, wie alle Städter und Evelyns Freundinnen. Daniels Antwort erleichterte ihn.  
  
"Das ist sehr gut, denn meine Liebe Angelina kocht immer für eine komplette Kompanie..."  
  
Er grinste ebenfalls.  
  
Evelyn schob Danny jetzt endgültig ins Innere und nahm ihm dann das Jacket ab.  
  
"Ich werde sehen, wo ich Mom helfen kann. Geht doch schon ins Esszimmer..."  
  
Sie rauschte in Richtung Küche davon und die beiden Männer sahen ihr verwirrt hinterher.  
  
"Da brat mir doch einer..."  
  
Daniel verschluckte die restliche Worte, da er bemerkte, dass Danny ebenso unbehaglich zumute war, wie ihm selber. Das war eine Gemeinsamkeit, auf der sie aufbauen konnten.  
  
Danny folgte ihm in das Esszimmer und sah sich dort neugierig um.  
  
"Sie haben einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack, Sir."  
  
Bemerkte er und hoffte.  
  
Daniel grinste.  
  
"Meine Frau hat einen ausgezeichneten Geschmack. Ich fürchte, meine Einrichtung sähe etwas anders aus, mehr wie eine Truppenbaracke..."  
  
Danny grinste.  
  
"Waren Sie Soldat?"  
  
Daniel nickte.  
  
"Bin ich immer noch. Ich bin hier an der Offiziersschule stationiert und leite die Ausbildung für Army Ranger."  
  
Danny sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.  
  
"Army Ranger? Dann müssen Sie selbst einer gewesen sein!"  
  
Daniel nickte.  
  
"Ja, ich war einige Jahre im aktiven Dienst. Aber irgendwann dachte ich mir, dass ich doch an meinem Leben hänge..."  
  
Danny sah verwirrt aus.  
  
"Die Reflexe lassen mit den Jahren nach. Ich hab den jungen Leuten den Vortritt gelassen..."  
  
Wie immer, wenn er diese Geschichte erzählte schmunzelte Daniel heimlich. Er war gerade 42, noch nicht alt. Na ja, aus Dannys Sicht vermutlich schon.  
  
"Wie alt sind Sie, Danny?"  
  
Danny schaute von einigen der auf dem Kaminsims verteilten Fotos auf.  
  
"Ich bin zwanzig, Sir."  
  
Daniel nickte und überlegte, was er als nächste sagen konnte. Inzwischen hatte Danny etwas entdeckt.  
  
"Sie sind Pilot gewesen?"  
  
Aufgeregt betrachtete er den Silver Star, der direkt neben einer Belobigungsurkunde des Kongresses hing. Sein Dad besaß auch so einen.  
  
"Ja, ich war anfangs bei der Navy. Nach Pearl Harbour wechselte ich zur Army. Sie haben mich für fluguntauglich erklärt..."  
  
Danny schluckte.  
  
"Das tut mir leid, Sir."  
  
Daniel nickte.  
  
"Mir auch. Ich habe erst erkannt, wie viel das Fliegen mir bedeutete, als ich es nicht mehr durfte...."  
  
Tbc 


	5. Kapitel 5

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 5  
  
"Guten Abend, Daniel. Ich freue mich wirklich, Sie kennenzulernen. Nehmen Sie doch Platz. Möchten Sie etwas trinken?"  
  
Danny trat eingeschüchtert zurück als Angelina ins Zimmer kam.  
  
"Nein, danke. Ich möchte im Moment nichts trinken."  
  
Angelina sah ihn fragend an und wandte sich dann an Daniel, der merklich grinste.  
  
"Danny, keine Angst. Das ist meine Frau. Sie ist zwar energisch, aber sie beißt in der Regel nicht..."  
  
Dafür erntete er einen Rippenstoß. Danny grinste ihn an und fühlte sich gleich entspannter.  
  
"Das beruhigt mich, Sir. Es freut mich wirklich, Sie kennenzulernen, Mam."  
  
Angelina schlug die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen.  
  
"Um Himmels Willen, nenn' mich nicht Mam. Da komm ich mir immer so alt vor. Ich bin Angelina, das da ist Daniel. Ich denke unseren Josh hast Du schon kennengelernt."  
  
Sie deutete auf die Küchentür, durch deren Spalt zwei Kinder spähten.  
  
"Der ältere Racker ist Rafe. Er ist heute ein wenig schüchtern."  
  
Danny hob grüßend die Hand, woraufhin die beiden Köpfe prompt verschwanden. Unweigerlich musste Danny an seine beiden jüngeren Brüder denken. Rafe jun. und Walker waren ebensolche Racker.  
  
Lächelnd folgte er Daniel, der sich am Kopf der Tafel niederließ.  
  
Angelina und Evelyn trugen das Dinner auf. Alle Hilfsangebote Dannys wurden kategorisch abgelehnt. Daniel erklärte ihm seufzend warum.  
  
"Letztes Jahr an Thanksgiving habe ich den Truthahn fallen lassen. Seitdem habe ich in der Küche nichts mehr zu verlieren. Hat natürlich auch seine Vorteile, diese Regelung."  
  
Danny nickte verschwörerisch.  
  
"Natürlich, sie brauchen auch nicht mehr abwaschen..."  
  
Endlich gesellten sich die restlichen Familienmitglieder zu Ihnen und Daniel schnitt den köstlich knusprigen Braten an.  
  
Angelina beobachtete Ehemann und Gast und befand, dass die gefährlichen Klippen umschifft waren.  
  
"Nun, Danny, Evelyn erzählte uns, sie hätten ein Ingenieursstudium am MIT begonnen?"  
  
Danny kaute nickend weiter. Jetzt kam also das Verhör.  
  
"Ja, ich möchte Flugzeugbauer werden."  
  
Angelina wechselte einen schnellen Blick mit Evelyn. Dann sahen beide Daniel an.  
  
"Daher Dein Interesse an Flugzeugen. Fliegst Du selber?"  
  
Danny nickte.  
  
"Ja, seit ich laufen kann. Mein Dad meinte, das Fliegen liegt uns im Blut."  
  
"Ist er auch Pilot?"  
  
Fragte Rafe. Danny nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Ja, er war früher auch mal bei der Navy."  
  
Daniel schaute überrascht auf.  
  
"Er müsste in etwa mein Jahrgang gewesen sein, nicht?"  
  
Danny hob unsicher die Schultern.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht. Er redet nicht gerne darüber. Ich schätze, das war nicht die beste Zeit in seinem Leben..."  
  
Daniel nickte.  
  
"Verständlich. Er wird den Weltkrieg mitgemacht haben. Daran erinnert sich niemand gern."  
  
Angelina blickte unbehaglich in die Runde.  
  
"Also, Daniel, ich finde, das ist kein Thema am Tisch!"  
  
Daniel sah entschuldigend zu ihr hinüber und zwinkerte dann Danny zu, damit der sich nicht gescholten fühlte.  
  
"Also gut, Danny, Dein Akzent lässt vermuten, dass Du nicht aus der Gegend bist?"  
  
Danny nickte erneut, den Mund voll mit köstlichstem Kartoffelpüree.  
  
"Ich bin in Tennessee geboren und aufgewachsen. Mein Dad hat dort eine Farm von seinen Eltern geerbt."  
  
Nun war Daniel wirklich interessiert.  
  
"Tennessee. Wo genau?"  
  
"Das werden sie nicht kennen, Daniel. Es ist wirklich ein ziemlich kleines Nest."  
  
Daniel sah Danny immer noch fragend an, also antwortete er doch.  
  
"Der Ort heißt Walkers Mill. Nach einer alteingesessenen Familie dort."  
  
Angelina sah Daniel an, der Danny mit aufgerissenen Augen ansah. Danny fragte sich, was er falsches gesagt hatte, konnte aber nichts entdecken.  
  
"Walkers Mill. Gibt es die alte Flugschule noch?"  
  
Nun war Danny an der Reihe erstaunt auszusehen. Auch Daniels Familie sah ihn verwundert an.  
  
"Ja, Sir. Es gibt jetzt eine neue Startbahn. Die alte war zu kurz für die neuen Maschinen. Mein Dad meinte, wenn wir expandieren wollten, dann müssten auch größere Flugzeuge dort landen können."  
  
Daniel sagte nichts, schluckte nur. Er hatte eine Ahnung, die bewirkte, dass sich ihm die Nackenhaare aufstellten.  
  
Danny erzählte munter weiter, denn endlich schien er ein Thema gefunden zu haben, über das sie alle sprechen konnten.  
  
"Im vergangenen Jahr haben wir uns ein paar neue Modelle angesehen, aber mein Dad bleibt lieber bei seinem alten Doppeldecker. Den hat er noch von seinem Vater. Er sagt, da hingen ihm zu viele schöne Erinnerungen dran, als dass er ihn weggeben würde...Einmal ist er mit seinem besten Freund heimlich in das Flugzeug geklettert und hat es versehentlich gestartet. Er sagt, er weiß bis heute nicht, wie er es damals wieder ausbekommen hat. Aber seit jenem Tag war Fliegen sein einziges Ziel..."  
  
Endlich bemerkte auch Danny, dass Daniel einer Ohnmacht nahe war. Er war totenblass und starrte Danny mit offenem Mund entsetzt an. Danny sah alarmiert in die Runde.  
  
"Hab ich was Falsches gesagt?"  
  
Flehend sah er Angelina an, die ihn mit prüfendem Blick musterte.  
  
"Danny MacCawley, nehme ich an?"  
  
Meinte sie. Es war zwar als Frage formuliert aber irgendwie hatte Danny das Gefühl, dass es lediglich eine Feststellung war. Er nickte abwartend.  
  
Als Daniel hinausstürmte, wurde auch er leichenblass. Er sah Evelyn an, die mindestens ebenso erstaunt war, wie ihre Geschwister. Sie zuckte nur die Achseln und schwieg.  
  
Tbc 


	6. Kapitel 6

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 6  
  
Daniel stand unter der alten Eiche, in deren Schatten das Haus stand. Er hatte den Blick gen Himmel gerichtet und kämpfte mit den Tränen. Kleine warme Hände schoben sich um seine Taille. Er nahm Angelinas zarten Duft war und genoss die Sicherheit, die ihre Anwesenheit ihm vorgaukelte. Sein schlimmster Alptraum war wahrgeworden und er hatte sich wie ein Idiot benommen.  
  
"Ganz der Vater, oder?"  
  
Angelina lehnte ihren Kopf zwischen seine Schulterblätter. Jetzt war es an der Zeit ihm die Stärke, die er ihr in all den Jahren gegeben hatte, zu vergelten.  
  
Daniel nickte.  
  
Aber Danny wusste nicht, dass er nicht der Sohn seines Vaters war. Für ihn würde es ein Schock sein, wenn er erfuhr, dass sein Vater nicht in einem stinkenden Reisfeld irgendwo im Nichts von China gestorben war.  
  
Tbc 


	7. Kapitel 7

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 7  
  
Evelyn hatte sich vom Tisch erhoben. Danny vermutete, dass die Reaktion ihres Vaters ihr auf den Magen geschlagen war. Rafe und Josh sahen ihn mit großen Augen an und Danny kam sich vor, als hätte er ihnen ein Lieblingsspielzeug geraubt.  
  
Vorsichtig schob er den Stuhl zurück und wanderte um den Tisch. Am Kamin blieb er stehen und betrachtete wieder den Silver Star, der ihm so vertraut vorkam. Alle Fotos zeigten die Familie Walker bei den verschiedensten Aktivitäten. Als sein Blick jedoch auf das Foto in der Mitte des Kamins fiel, das er zuvor nicht weiter beachtet hatte, da stockte ihm der Atem.  
  
"Evelyn?"  
  
Sie kam zu ihm und folgte seinem Blick.  
  
"Das ist Dads bester Freund. Sie haben sich lange nicht gesehen. Aber manchmal sehe ich, wie Dad das Bild traurig anstarrt. Er muss ihn sehr vermissen."  
  
Danny sah sie ernst an.  
  
"Kennst du seinen Namen?"  
  
"Natürlich. Das ist Rafe MacCawley, er war mit meinem Dad bei der Navy..."  
  
Sie erkannte, was sie da soeben gesagt hatte.  
  
"MacCawley. Das ist doch Dein Name. Und Du kommst aus dem selben Ort wie Dad. Gott, Du bist Rafes Sohn."  
  
"Ja, das ist er. Wie geht es Evelyn?"  
  
Danny fuhr herum. Daniel und Angelina standen in der Tür. Sie hielt seine Hand. Evelyn starrte ihren Vater an.  
  
"Mir geht es gut, Dad. Das siehst du doch..."  
  
Danny schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Nein, Evelyn. Er meint meine Mom. Sie heißt auch Evelyn."  
  
Er sah in Daniels Augen einen Anflug von Schmerz, als er den Namen seiner Mutter wiederholte.  
  
"Es geht ihr sehr gut. Sie hat mit uns allen viel zu tun..."  
  
Daniel sagte nichts, da er einen dicken Kloß im Hals hatte.  
  
Jetzt, wo er Danny in dem Bewusstsein betrachtete, dass er Evelyns Sohn war, sein Sohn, da sah er auch die frappierende Ähnlichkeit mit dem jungen Daniel, oder Danny, wie er damals gerufen wurde. Angelina gab ihm einen Schubs und er trat an Dannys Seite.  
  
"Dieses Foto war alles was mir von Deinen Eltern blieb. Ich habe es immer in Ehren gehalten."  
  
Danny verstand nicht.  
  
"Weißt Du? Rafe hat niemals zugegeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie man den Doppeldecker flog. Er hätte uns umbringen können, aber er war immer mein Held. Mein Bruder..."  
  
Danny erinnerte sich wie sein Vater immer von seinem besten Freund gesprochen hatte. Auch Rafe trauerte immer noch um ihn.  
  
"Aber Du bist tot. Du bist auf unserem Land begraben. Mom bringt täglich Blumen an Dein Grab und Dad hat sogar die Landebahn deswegen verlegt."  
  
Daniel sah zu Boden.  
  
"Ich hielt es für besser, aus Eurem Leben zu verschwinden. Es hätte nur Schmerz gebracht."  
  
Angelina wollte die Kinder rausscheuchen, aber Daniel gebot ihr Einhalt.  
  
"Nein, lass sie ruhig hier. Es ist auch ihre Geschichte."  
  
Angelina hatte alle auf dem Sofa platziert. Sie hoffte, dass es Daniel in gemütlicher Atmosphäre leichter fallen würde, über das Vergangene zu sprechen. Sie wusste wie schmerzlich die Erinnerungen für ihn waren und wie schwer er gekämpft hatte, um mit ihnen zu leben.  
  
"Also, ich denke, je länger ich warte, desto mehr wenn und aber fallen mir ein. Danny, was ich Dir jetzt erzähle wirst Du vielleicht nicht glauben, aber es ist die Wahrheit...."  
  
"Wenn Sie meine Eltern schlecht machen wollen, dann..."  
  
Daniel hob beschwichtigend die Hände.  
  
"Das habe ich nicht vor, Danny. Ich möchte Dir eine Geschichte erzählen, die ich seit langem mit mir rumtrage, seit vor Deiner Geburt..."  
  
Danny lehnte sich zurück und war überzeugt, dass ihm die Wahrheit nicht gefallen würde.  
  
Bevor Daniel etwas sagen konnte schellte die Türklingel. Angelina sprang auf . Alle Blicke folgten Ihr zur Tür. Als sie sie öffnete, stand dort ein Mann mittleren Alters. Er wirkte jungenhaft als er freundlich lächelte.  
  
Tbc 


	8. Kapitel 8

Disclaimer in Teil 1  
  
**Danny's Sohn**  
  
Teil 8  
  
"Hi, ich bin Rafe MacCawley, Mrs. Miller. Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung..."  
  
Weiter kam er nicht, denn Danny war aufgesprungen.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
Er stürmte auf ihn zu und kam sich wieder zehn Jahre alt vor. Rafe sah ihn erstaunt an, aber er schloss ihn in die Arme. Er merkte instinktiv, dass mit Danny etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
"Hey, Danny, was ist denn los? Was ist passiert?"  
  
Er schob Danny auf Armeslänge von sich. Danny hatte Tränen in den Augen. Also sah er Angelina an.  
  
"Mrs. Miller, es tut mir leid, aber ich verstehe nicht..."  
  
Angelina seufzte.  
  
"Nicht Miller, Mrs. Daniel Walker, Mr. MacCawley."  
  
Danny sah seinem Vater die Verwirrung an. Deshalb zog er ihn einfach in die Wohnung ohne seinen Protest zu beachten.  
  
Daniel sah die ganze Szene wie in Zeitlupe. Er hörte Rafes Stimme und wie Angelina sich als Mrs. Daniel Walker zu erkennen gab. Er hatte plötzlich Angst, irrationale Angst und sah sich verzweifelt nach einem Fluchtweg um. Evelyn sah ihn verständnislos an und er zwang sich zur Ruhe. Panik würde jetzt nichts bringen.  
  
Rafe sah die versammelte Mannschaft verlegen an, bis sein Blick auf Daniel hängen blieb. Er erstarrte und konnte seinen Blick einfach nicht von ihm wenden. Daniel erging es nicht anders. Mehr als zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen seit jener schicksalhaften Nacht. Doch sie hatten sich nicht verändert. Rafe sah noch genauso aus wie damals, ein paar Fältchen mehr. Daniel wusste, er hatte ebenfalls ein paar Fältchen mehr bekommen, aber Rafe würde ihn überall wiedererkennen.  
  
Ehe Daniel es sich versah sprang Rafe auf ihn zu. Er ahnte, was jetzt kommen würde.  
  
"Du Mistkerl!"  
  
Stieß Rafe hervor als seine Faust auf Daniels Gesicht traf. Daniel taumelte zurück und hob schützend die Hände. Rafe stand schweratmend vor ihm, während Angelina und die Kinder Daniel zu Hilfe eilten.  
  
"Was soll denn das!"  
  
Evelyn funkelte Danny wütend an, aber der kümmerte sich nicht um sie. Noch niemals hatte er gesehen, wie sein Vater tätlich wurde.  
  
Und was alle am meisten verwunderte, war das schiefe Grinsen, dass Daniel zustande brachte.  
  
"Du lässt nach. Der letzte Kinnhaken hat mich umgehauen..."  
  
Rafe stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und schüttelte den Kopf.  
  
"Ich kann es nicht glauben. Zwanzig Jahre hab ich die Erde auf Deinem Grab geharkt und Du führst hier ein feines Leben. Ist Dir denn nie in den Kopf gekommen, dass wir um Dich trauern könnten?"  
  
Rafe funkelte Daniel an. Daniel schob seine Familie beiseite, die ihn erwartungsvoll ansah.  
  
"Du hast nicht das Monopol auf Edelmut, Rafe. Das habe ich Dir damals schon zu sagen versucht. Du ärgerst Dich doch nur, weil Du mich nicht lebend zurückgebracht hast. Weil DU Evelyn von meinem Tod berichten musstest, Du der doch ein Auge auf mich haben wollte...Das stört dich."  
  
Daniel funkelte mindestens ebenso wütend zurück. Rafe grinste plötzlich.  
  
"Das glaubst Du doch selber nicht. Das letzte Mal als Du Dich so aufgeregt hast, hab ich Dich ganz schön vermöbelt..."  
  
Entrüstet stemmte diesmal Daniel die Arme in die Seiten. Dann, schneller als irgendeiner etwas wahrgenommen hatte, griff er Rafe an und warf ihn zu Boden. Ehe Rafe wusste, wie ihm geschah lag er wehrlos am Boden und konnte gerade mal den kleinen Zeh rühren.  
  
"Das war damals, Rafe. Ich hab dazu gelernt."  
  
Daniel saß grinsend auf Rafes Rücken und grinste Danny an, der mit offenem Mund da stand.  
  
"Dein alter Herr lässt ganz schön nach, wie?"  
  
Aufgebrachtes Schnauben kam vom Boden und Daniel ließ Rafe los. Rafe kam auf de Füße, allerdings in Habachtstellung. Nocheinmal wollte er sich nicht überrumpeln lassen.  
  
"Also gut, noch mal von vorn. Warum hast Du uns nicht wissen lassen, dass Du noch lebst. Wir hätten eine Lösung gefunden..."  
  
Daniel seufzte.  
  
"Welche denn? Evelyn hatte sich entschieden bevor wir Richtung Tokio flogen. Ist dir nicht klar, wie ihre Entscheidung ausgefallen wäre, wenn ich plötzlich wieder aufgetaucht wäre."  
  
Rafe wollte etwas erwidern, aber Daniel winkte ab.  
  
"Nein, Rafe, Du weißt, dass sie zu Gunsten ihres Kindes entschieden hätte, zu Dannys Gunsten. Und was wäre dann aus Dir geworden?"  
  
Rafe schwieg, weil er wusste, dass Daniel recht hatte. Evelyn wäre zum Vater ihres Kindes zurückgegangen und er wäre mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurückgeblieben.  
  
"Ich habe Dir einmal die Frau weggenommen, Rafe. Ihr wart bereits verheiratet, als ich wieder klar denken konnte. Danny war bereits geboren. Was hätte ich denn tun sollen?"  
  
Rafe sah zu Boden und wich Dannys Blick aus. Er hatte die Situation noch nicht begriffen.  
  
"Wir hätten die Ehe annulliert. Ihr hättet geheiratet, so wie es vorgesehen war. Ich wäre schon auf die Füße gefallen. Das tue ich immer, weißt Du. Wenn ich in Selbstmitleid versinke gibt es immer eine Katastrophe die mich ablenkt."  
  
Beide wussten, er spielte auf Pearl Harbour an.  
  
"Rafe, als ich Dir sagte, Du würdest Vater werden, da meinte ich es auch so. Ich konnte beruhigt sterben, denn ich wusste, dass Du Danny ein guter Vater sein würdest, dass Du ihn lieben und beschützen würdest, wie du mich beschützt hast..."  
  
Rafe stampfte mit dem Fuß auf.  
  
"Gott, Danny, wir haben ihn sein ganzes Leben belogen. Seit Monaten suchen wir nach dem richtigen Zeitpunkt um ihm seine wahre Geschichte zu erzählen. Und jetzt? Ich wollte, dass er alt genug ist, um zu verstehen, warum wir so gehandelt haben. Aber jetzt, jetzt bis Du wieder da...verdammt, Danny, tut mir leid."  
  
Daniel sah zu Boden. Genau das hatte er vermeiden wollen. Er berührte Rafe beruhigend an der Schulter. Plötzlich riss Rafe ihn in seine Arme und schluchzte. Daniel kamen ebenfalls die Tränen. Die anderen schauten betreten zu Boden.  
  
"Rafe, das war damals. Ich habe jetzt selber eine Familie, die ich sehr liebe. Ich bin glücklich und ich bin sicher, Danny wird uns eine faire Chance geben, ihm alles zu erklären."  
  
Daniel flüsterte, weil er sich seiner Stimme nicht sicher war. Rafe nickte und sah Daniel ins Gesicht.  
  
"Dad, was ist hier eigentlich los?"  
  
Danny wirkte jetzt verstört. Rafe lachte und auch Daniel konnte wieder aufatmen.  
  
"Sohn, darf ich Dir Deinen Vater vorstellen..."  
  
Daniel sah Danny fragend an und sah, wie die Nachricht bei ihm einschlug.  
  
"Vater?"  
  
Danny starrte verständnislos Daniel an. Rafe grinste verlegen.  
  
„Ja, weißt Du, ich war bei Deiner Zeugung ganz unbeteiligt... Das haben die beiden ganz alleine hingekriegt – und nicht mal schlecht für den ersten Versuch!"  
  
Daniel hieb Rafe den Ellbogen in die Rippen. Rafe grinste nur. Danny setzte sich. Evelyn und ihre Mutter beobachteten die drei von der Seite.  
  
Tbc 


End file.
